


Indigo

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Jim, M/M, Pavel Chekov(Mentioned), Protective Spock, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Leonard has been taken captive by the planet natives on an away mission!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thantophobia: Fear of losing someone you love.

Spock was getting antsy. Leonard and Jim had been captured by the indigo colored planet's natives hiding in the caves. Now they were working as hard as they could negotiate them out, if Scotty could not beam them out. 

“Engineering to the bridge!” 

“Commander Spock here.” 

“We can get them out!” Spock sat up straighter. 

“Do it!” Sulu looked over at him. 

“We all know you want to meet them, sir.” Spock nodded. 

“You have commmand.” The moment he arrived, Leonard and Jim appeared, with the doctor sporting a long slash along the side of his face. Immediately Spock scooped him up and the headed down to Medbay with Jim right beside him. 

“I can walk you know.” Spock merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Thantophobia Bonesy. Just humor him. The Sulu’s are same way with Chekkers.” Leonard nodded and relaxed in Spock’s arms, who hugged him close. 

*** 

That night, Leonard snuggled up to Spock and relaxed against him while playing with a Rubik's cube. 

“How were you injured?” Leonard wrinkled his nose. 

“It started storming while we escaped. A roll of thunder startled me, and I tripped, rolling down a hill. I’m fine now.” 

“Even so…” 

“You can mother hen me, if you let mother hen you.” Spock paused for a moment. Then nodded. 

“Very well.” Leonard grinned and gave Spock’s nose a quick kiss, giggling when his bondmate blushes. 

“Gotcha again!” 

“Indeed you do Ashaya.”


End file.
